Conventional threaded fasteners may comprise a nut and a corresponding threaded portion on e.g a bolt or a threaded stud which can be used to fasten components. Often, the threaded stud is quite long. Since a nut must be coupled to the stud by threading, it can be a lengthy task to move a nut all the way up a long stud to the desired location. This process may be exacerbated if the coupling unit is located in a difficult-to-reach location.
Therefore, there is a need, especially in the construction industry, for couplers and nuts which can quickly and easily interconnect two members and then, perhaps later, tightly secure them together. Various types of quick-connect couplers have been proposed for a number of uses, but none have generally replaced or supplanted bolts and nuts, simply because bolts and nuts are cheap, and can provide strong and secure connections. Also, they can be tightened or loosened as desired. Thus, even though an attachment by a bolt and nut is slow when a premium is placed upon a workman's time, other types of connectors are usually not as satisfactory.
Quick locking fastening nuts have been available for various purposes in the past. The objective of a quick locking fastening nut is to be able to translationally slide the fastening nut on a bolt or threaded member without the necessity of rotation until the fastening nut is in substantial final engagement against an abutment surface of the head of the bolt. A wrench or other tool is used to tighten the fastening nut during its final rotational engagement. This is achieved in some presently-existing assemblies by a wedging action which causes a tightening of a segmented internally threaded insert set in the nut casing. The segments are spread apart by the threads of a bolt inserted through the threaded aperture defined by the segments, allowing the bolt to be pushed through by translational movement. However, the segments are sufficiently confined within the nut casing to allow the nut segments to grasp the threads when rotated into engagement.
While these prior art quick-locking fasteners generally work well, they often require a wedging action for the nut to remain in place. If the fastener assembly is subject to vibration or other shocking action, the wedging action may become loose over time which may tend to loosen the fastener. Still further, many of the prior art quick-locking fasteners are complicated and hence expensive. Still further, some of the prior art quick-connect fasteners require one portion of the fastener to abut against another structure, such as the workpiece or the like. This may not always be convenient.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple quick-locking fastener that is easily used even on long bolts where the fastener may not be able to abut another structure and yet will be secure once in place.